


Worry

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi





	Worry

Castiel非常担心Sam Winchester。  
仔细想想，这种担心或许从他走进地堡的那一刻就在他脑子里生根发芽了。但那个时候的担心只是些细小的思绪，被埋没在了对另一个Winchester的消失的困惑里。那个时候他只是看着Sam展开那张纸条，上面写着“Sammy let me go”。对方站在床头，Cas站在床尾。Sam的呼吸有些急促，他的眼眶是红的，脸颊也有点红，Cas知道这不仅是因为他很激动，还因为他喝了不少酒。但他还是清醒的，Cas想。Sam的手在轻轻地颤抖着，以肉眼几乎不可见的方式，Castiel向前走了两步，握住对方的手，和想象中的不一样，Sam的手是干冷的，和之前拥抱他的那双手有同样的质感，却又完全不一样。这让Cas更加放不开它们了，他需要我，他想。  
我们会找到他的。他说。  
一周之后事情开始变得更糟。  
他们坐在桌前看资料，通过各种渠道在所有信息里找到可能关于Dean的，然后他们出发，去杀几个恶魔。这变成了一个死循环，死循环一点也不好，Castiel看过衔尾蛇的下场，他并不想当个自我吞食者。Sam开始明显地消瘦下去，一切仿佛在往地狱的大道上狂奔，而更可恶的是Castiel知道自己也好不到哪里去，他没法阻止事情变糟的无力感比生理上的疲惫更可怕。  
现在他们要进入一间房子，他们可以确定里面有恶魔，这就是他们来的原因。  
可Castiel的那种担心开始在他的血管里横冲直撞，像是要在他心里撞出一个口子来。他脑子里有各种各样的设想，大多数是关于他们会遇上多倒霉的事。但是Sam已经踢开了门，他机械性地握紧了手里的天使刃，紧跟在大个子后面。  
好吧，Castiel非常担心Sam。  
他们走过玄关，然后进入客厅，然后是厨房，在他们回头的时候客厅里多了一个人，有黑色眼睛的家伙，接着从后门进来另一个，他们手里拿着刀。Castiel抬起头，二楼的走廊上出现了第三个。他们等了一会儿，没有更多的恶魔了。这样看来房子不是一个陷阱，下一秒他们打斗起来。  
Castiel记不太清事情是怎么发生的了，他知道自己不太好，但直到他被其中一个恶魔压在墙上时他才真的意识到自己的情况有多不好，Sam救了他，但是随即被摔在餐桌上，桌子塌了下来，Cas抓住机会干掉了最后一个家伙。然后他慌了。  
“Sam！”  
Cas走向Sam所在的角落时觉得脑子里有个声音在尖叫，对方没有立即起身，还保持着摔下去的姿势，这足够让Cas意识到事情在往坏的方向走，但问题是多坏。  
“Cas...”  
“Sam，你还好吗？”  
当他碰到对方肩膀时Sam发出痛苦的呻吟，Cas觉得自己脑子里的尖叫快把自己弄疯了，他试图治愈对方，但很快他发现自己不能。  
他们去了医院，很明显Sam的伤比想象中的要严重，医生决定进行一个小手术。直到两人回到地堡，Castiel才从那种可怕的担忧中缓过来一点，但其他情感在争先恐后地抢占空出来的位置，大部分是坏的。比如内疚，比如恐惧。  
Castiel非常害怕失去Sam。  
这和Dean消失后的那种害怕不一样。Dean的离开会让心变空，Sam的受伤则让他感觉心被塞得太满，所有东西变得混乱，变得没法控制。  
“我很抱歉，Sam，对不起。”Cas跟在Sam身后。  
“不，Cas，这不是你的错。事情总会变糟的，我是个Winchester。”  
“Sam...”  
Castiel停在了门口，看着Sam坐在床边，床单被压出褶皱。  
“我感觉很不好。”Sam抬起头望着他，侧过身子把一条腿搁在床上，“而且我不觉得我会很快好起来。”  
沉默。Castiel不知道该说什么。他好像又回到了很久以前不了解人类的时候，他没法准确地使用安慰的词汇，他甚至不知道该看哪里，只是局促地站在门口，右手食指搓着扶着的门框，让那一小块区域热起来。最后他把视线停在了Sam挂在耳后的头发上。然后Sam叹了口气。  
“过来Cas。”  
对方拍了拍面前的床垫，Castiel看着床单上逐渐消失的手印，走过去，坐下。  
迎接他的是一个拥抱。半个拥抱，Sam用完好的左手把他拉向自己，环抱住他，下巴搭在他的肩膀上。Castiel下意识地避开对方受伤的肩膀，结果贴在了对方脖子上。Cas能感觉到Sam的头发刮着自己的脸颊，痒痒的，但并不讨厌。  
Castiel缓慢地回抱，当他最后把手放在Sam背上时他感觉到对方的头转动了一下，Cas十分确定那是一个吻，那种触感留在他脖子的一小块肌肤上，还带着Sam的温度。  
那些情绪平静了下来。  
Castiel试着低下头，用干燥的嘴唇在Sam受伤的肩膀轻轻碰了一下。  
非常轻，但他确信对方能感觉到。

 

The end


End file.
